Emperor Tathagata Killer
Emperor Tathagata Killer '(天皇如来キラー, ''Ten'nō Nyorai Kirā) or also know as '''Tathagata Killer is the main antagonist of the 2012 Sci-Fi Fantasy animated Japanese film The Mystical Laws. ''He was a powerful Dark Lord and the Emperor of Godom Empire. He aimed to take over the world in plunging the whole world into a WWIII and after he has been successful on world domination, he tried to destroy the world and kill the God of Earth. Early Life Tathagata Killer has no parents and not had a family. He was born and raised in a laboratory of Godom and spent his entire life suffering scientific experiments and tests by the will of the State of Godom. After he finally has become an adult, he joined to the army of Godom and became the Director of Science Division on Godom army and has quickly become one of most successful scientists in the world. Tathagata Killer sought to achieve the greatest of all sciences to create a better nation and bring peace to the world, and to achieve this goal he closed a deal with Leika Chan to offer her secrets of her High Alien Technology for him, to create a world of peace and offer a home planet to her people of Velga. Leika then accepts his offer and she offers her technology to him, however, Tathagata created a coup and took the throne of Emperor of Godom Empire and quickly strengthened his military force him using Leika's technology. After he transformed the Godom Empire the most powerful military nation in the world, he declared war to the humanity and tried to take over the world to make all the countries on planet part of his Empire. Invading and Dominating Japan After the Emperor have started operation in Invading Japan, he sent his troops in submarines for his troops were not detected by the Japanese navy radar. Even the Gods from Japan fought against the Emperor's forces to prevent the invasion to Japan, however, the Dark forces of the Emperador were too much stronger than the forces of the Gods, unfortunately the invasion happened, entire cities were attacked and Japan became part of the Godom Empire. After Godom Empire have taken full control of Japan, they put unfair and totally fascist rules. The Emperor ordered the death of all religious, prohibited the use of the Japanese language on Japan, and also declared the death of all the families that have some kind of religion. The result was the death of 5 million people. Invading and Dominating Europe Invading and Dominating Asia Invading and Dominating Africa Shou Execution Rebellion Destroying the World Death Gallery Emperor Tathagata Killer12.png|Tathagata Killer electrifying one of his subordinates Emperor Tathagata Killer123.png|Tathagata Killer looking to the stupid humanity Emperor Tathagata Killer1.png|Tathagata Killer looking Leika Emperor Tathagata Killer123456.png|Tathagata Killer's Evil Laugh Emperor Tathagata Killer12345.png|Tathagata Killer declaring war to the Japan and the United Nations Emperor Tathagata Killer123456337.png|Tathagata Killer 3 years ago as the Director of Science Division Emperor Tathagata Killer1234567.png|Tathagata Killer seeing his Empire Emperor Tathagata Killer1234.png|Tathagata Killer saying to Leika how he will destroy the Earth using his "Final Weapon" Emperor Tathagata Killer1234563337.png|Tathagata Killer laughing at the stupidity of humanity Emperor Tathagata Killer12345637.png|Tathagata Killer Breakdown Emperor Tathagata Killer123445363337.png|Tathagata Killer ordering Shou's death Emperor Tathagata Killer12345363337.png|Tathagata Killer shocked Emperor Tathagata Killer1234453363337.png|Tathagata Killer invoking his demons slaves Emperor Tathagata Killer12344533633437.png|Tathagata Killer is successful in plunging the whole world in despair and chaos The_Mysticl_Law-0004.jpg|Tathagata forcing Leika to destroy the Earth with her own hands Emperor Tathagata Killer123445333633437.png|Tathagata spreading his dark force on Earth Emperor Tathagata Killer12433445333633437.png|Tathagata suffering experiments when he was a child Emperor Tathagata Killer1233445333633437.png|Tathagata unmasked minutes before his death 4074477_f260.jpg|Emperor Yellow in 2697 B.C (Chinese Calendar) JMFEdemDPE.png|Tathagata Killer on his throne eoFMeDGKIller.png|Tathagata Killer with his council eoFMeDGKIller2.png|The Emperor about to be electrocuted by his own weapon Quotes Trivia *Tathagata is based on two events of reality, the first event is the Nazi Germany and Japan facist in World War II and the second is that it is based on 2 people from reality. The flag of Godom Empire is based on the Nazi swastika and Tathagata corresponds to the Germania and Japan have made half a century ago; dominate the world. Just like as Adolf Hitler, Tathagata raised a nation for a super military potential in a short time and then to revolutionize a whole nation. Later both started a war invading neighboring countries to take over the world, stating that the whole world should be part of their nations. Tathagata is also based on the Yellow Emperor of ancient China but he is also based on Adolf Hitler. *When Tathagata was with his mask he was very similar to Durham Glaster. Both seemed to have the same facial expression, both had the same hair and also both wore a mask that made the faces of them very similar. *His goals are similar to Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, both wanted to dominate the world and plunge the whole in endless war and chaos, however, they did not just that at the end. Soon after they have completed their goals, both tried to destroy the world and kill God. **Both manipulated an entire nation in a war. *Emperor Tathagata is very similar to Darth Nihilus and Emperor Palpatine. **Both are 3 Dark Lords who use the Dark Side of some mystical force. **Darth Nihilus and Tathagata use masks and do not speak too much. **Palpatine and Tathagata sought to eliminate a certain race and sought to exterminate a religion. **Palpatine and Tathagata took control of a Senate and manipulated an entire nation. **Darth Nihilus and Tathagata are so strong evil spiritual forces that they can destroy entire planets with their evil forces. Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dark Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Demon Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Nazis Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Humanoid Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Elitist Category:Whip Users Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Fighter Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Dark Knights Category:Non-Action Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Disciplinarians Category:Nihilists Category:Anti-Christs Category:Torturer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Outright Villains Category:Muses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Creator Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Heretics Category:Fanatics Category:Monster Master Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Provoker Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:God Killer Category:God Wannabe Category:Telekinetics Category:Stranglers Category:Lustful Villains Category:Delusional Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Clawed Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Masked Villain Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mad Scientist Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Usurper Category:Anarchist Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Summoners Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Superorganism Category:Evil Creation Category:Empowered Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Military Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Lover Stealers Category:Dark Judges Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Trap Master Category:Defilers Category:Propagandists Category:Wizards Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Destroyers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Oppression Category:Blackmailers Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor